1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a master cylinder reservoir in general, and more particularly to a master cylinder reservoir which characterizes a reservoir cap holding mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, two mechanisms have been known as reservoir cap holding mechanism. That is to say, one is a snap fitting mechanism and the other is a mechanism which can prevent the movement of the cap nail into axial direction thereof. However, though the former mechanism can hold the reservoir cap by the elastic deformation of the fringe portion of the reservoir cap, in this mechanism it is difficult to prevent the reservoir cap from moving in the circumferential direction owing to the turning of the reservoir cap. Furthermore, the reservoir cap may be greatly loose or shaky into the upper and lower directions thereof. In the latter mechanism, since the stress which is exerted on the end of the cap nail will be great, the fatigue destruction will be apt to occur thereabout.